Aimee Lévesque (Scopatore)
(mother) *Yolande Lévesque (stepmother) *Sidonie Lévesque (half-sister) *Mayssa Lévesque (half-sister) *Sebastian Rousavall II (ex-husband) *Claire Rousavall (daughter) *Sebastian Rousavall III (son)|wand = 11⅐, Elm, unicorn hair|patronus = Abraxas}}Aimee Nicolette Lévesque'' ''(formerly Rousavall) (b. 11 November, 1976) was a pure-blood French witch and only child as a result of the marriage between Paul Lévesque and his first wife, Simone. Her parents divorced not long after Aimee's birth and she spent her childhood living between her mother's apartment in Paris and her father's mansion in the south of France. Her father remarried Yolande Laurent, which gave Aimee two Veela half-sisters, Sidonie and Mayssa. Aimee began attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in 1988 and became close friends with her cousin by marriage Fleur Delacour and Mariette LeBlanc. During the Triwizard Tournament, Aimee placed her name in the Goblet of Fire and although she wasn't chosen, she participated in the competition alongside Fleur, her school's champion, as part of the Sword Duel challenge. Although she was skilled with a sword, more so than Fleur, Aimee was defeated by Rawya Zaghloul, one of the New Alexandrian competitors. She attended the Yule Ball with Pietro Maximoff, the New Alexandrian champion, much to her cousin's fury. Aimee graduated from Beauxbatons in 1995 and married her boyfriend Sebastian Rousavall II, a wealthy pure-blood heir. With him she had two children, Claire Fleur Rousavall and Sebastian Olivier Rousavall III. In 2017, after nearly twenty years of marriage, Aimee sought divorce from Sebastian after his long history of infidelity came to light when she was approached by a love child between him and a Muggle. Aimee was given full custody of her two children and moved into Maximoff Manor at the insistence of Pietro and Fleur. Biography Early Life (1976 - 1988) Aimee Nicolette Lévesque was born on November 11, 1976 in a high-class Paris neighbourhood to Paul Lévesque and his wife, Simone. The marriage of Aimee's parents was rocky even before her birth, but it only got worse afterwards. Her parents divorced and Aimee was stuck dividing her time between living in her mother's Paris apartment and her father's family Mansion in the southern regions of the country. Her father remarried quickly, taking Yolande Laurent, a French Veela, as his second wife. Through her, Aimee was graced with fraternal twin half-sisters: Sidonie and Mayssa, with whom she had quite the competitive relationship with, whether it be beauty standards of marks in school. Also through her father's new marriage, Aimee spent a lot of time with Fleur Delacour, who was her stepmother's niece and therefore her cousin by marriage. The two became close friends and began attending Beauxbatons at the same time in 1988. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (1988 - 1995) Yule Ball When the Yule Ball came around, Aimee was initially unwilling to attend. The only person she could see going with to the event was Sebastian, but the two had a falling out several days prior which led to them taking a break. Some time before the Ball, Aimee was with Fleur and Mariette when Pietro Maximoff approached Fleur and began a conversation with her. When prompted what he was doing, Pietro hinted that he was asking a pretty witch to the Yule Ball. Aimee could practically see Fleur's excitement in her eyes, but her expression didn't give it away. After Fleur replied that it was too early to make a decision and that she would keep him in mind, Pietro made it clear that he was asking Aimee, not Fleur. Aimee was shocked that she was being asked, as everyone thought that Pietro had his eyes on Fleur and vice-versa. Aimee managed to stammer out a response in her shocked state, telling him that she would give him an answer by the next day. Aimee's emotions were in flux after that encounter. On one hand, she was ecstatic that Pietro had asked her to the Ball, as she had a small crush on the New Alexandrian student, but on the other hand, she believed that there was a possibility she was only asked to make Fleur jealous, which angered her. Aimee confronted Pietro the next day as promised and inquired as to why she was asked instead of Fleur. When Pietro sensed her suspicion with regards to his intentions towards her for this date to the Ball, he explained that he had changed his mind and felt that Aimee would be a better date for the event, which seemed to relax Aimee. She accepted, though stressed the fact that she already had a boyfriend and the date would remain platonic, but neglected to tell him that the two weren't on speaking terms. and that she would attend the Yule Ball as his companion, but not as his date. Pietro accepted and Aimee walked back to her dorm content. However, the fact that Aimee was going with Fleur's fantasy beau stressed her relationship with the Veela. This was evident by the fact that she called Aimee by her full name, Aimee Nicolette Lévesque, which was something Fleur never did unless she was was incredibly mad at her. Although Fleur was jealous, the two continued to talk and be best friends, with Fleur eventually landing a date with Roger Delacroix, a pure-blood student from a prominent French wizarding family. A week prior to the Ball, Pietro asked Aimee if she would accompany him to St. Annibal, the French magical wizarding village near the Alps. Initially, Aimee declined and reminded him that she had a boyfriend, but later accepted after Pietro insisted that he only wanted to see what magical France was like and Aimee would be the perfect person to show him. The two got along great during their time as St. Annibal. They began by having a conversation about their childhoods at the village's inn, afterwards visiting each of the little shops around the village and meeting the various villagers, who welcomed Pietro with open arms. Aimee admitted that she took a liking to the Southern Italian, and her confused feelings led to the two almost sharing a kiss on a bench in the snowy weather after an intense snowball fight, but Aimee stopped herself just before their lips met. They immediately made their way back to Beauxbatons, where Pietro apologized for leaning in to kiss her, calling his behaviour inappropriate and promised that he would conduct himself better during the Yule Ball, provided that they were still on for their date. Aimee brushed off his apology and took responsibility for the "near-mistake", and replied positively towards continuing the Yule Ball date. Later Life (1995 - 2017) Divorce On January 17, 2017, while at a fundraising event, Aimee was approached by Rosette Dupont, a French-Moroccan witch. Rosette had recently inquired about her parentage and found out that her father wasn't her biological father and that her conception was a result of a night of passion with a lover of her mother's. She had done paternity tests on two other men who seemed to fit the time frame of her conception, both of which came back negative. This left Aimee's husband, Sebastian, as the only one left who could possibly be her biological father. Usually whenever people accuse her husband of infidelity, Aimee verbally and sometimes physically assaults the accuser, but the years of non-stop rumours about Sebastian's cheating habit forced her to go through with the paternity test. After forcing Sebastian to take the test, which came back positive, she immediately contacted her attorney and filed for divorce. Although the Rousavall family had attempted to pay her off in order to save their heir's reputation, Aimee adamantly refused and publicly exposed Sebastian as unfaithful. The ensuing media storm over the divorce destroyed Sebastian's public reputation. More and more women came forward with proof of their affair with the pure-blood wizard, which made it even worse for Sebastian. In the wizarding courts, Aimee declared that she did not want anything of Sebastian's, but the one thing she sought was full custody of her children, but Sebastian's lawyer made it difficult to do so. However, Aimee's children showed up in court, denounced their father and declared that they would live only with their mother. After the quick finalization of the divorce, Aimee moved into Maximoff Manor, Pietro and Fleur's home, at their insistence. Living with the Maximoffs Relationships Family Sebastian Rousavall Aimee and Sebastian were married for close to nineteen years, but prior to that, the two maintained a courtship during their latter years at Beauxbatons, beginning with a date while Aimee was in her fourth year and Sebastian in his fifth. Aimee recalled her first impressions of the then-boy as handsome and charming, falling head over heels for the pure-blood after only a few short weeks. Although they maintained a relevantly healthy relationship during their time at Beauxbatons, the relationship was strained several times through the years due to Sebastian's commitment to acting like a "proper pure-blood" and insisting that Aimee change her ways in order to adapt to traditional pure-blood customs, culminating in the two taking a break around the time of the Yule Ball in 1995. It was the stress of this separation that influenced Aimee's decision to cheat on Sebastian with Pietro Maximoff in 1995, though she later regretted the decision and made amends with Sebastian, agreeing to his marriage proposal without a second thought. Aimee hoped the marriage would bring them closer together, but she would later see that her dream would not be realized. The pair quickly married after only two months of engagement and Aimee became pregnant shortly afterwards. During her pregnancy, it became apparent to Aimee that she was unhappy with the marriage and regretted her decision to tie the knot so early, even questioning if she truly loved Sebastian at all or if she was foolishly holding on to memories the two shared in their teenage years. Ultimately, Aimee remained committed to the marriage, due solely to the fact that she wanted a family and that Sebastian could give her that. Over the years, the marriage deteriorated more and more. The couple's first child was born a girl, which infuriated Sebastian as he wanted an heir to the House of Rousavall, sparking heated arguments between the two; Sebastian was also furious about the fact that Aimee named her without speaking to him first, despite him not even being present when Aimee was in labour and Pietro staying with her throughout the whole birthing process. When their next child, a boy, was born and was named after Sebastian, he blatantly favourited his son, disgusting Aimee. On top of that, Sebastian was hardly home to see Aimee or the children, always busy with "events", which according to him, were political in nature. The marriage had basically collapsed after Claire ran away from home because of her hatred of Sebastian her daughter moved in with Pietro and Fleur in Montegona. In early 2017, Aimee was approached by Rosette Dupont, a teenage Moroccan witch, claiming that Sebastian could possibly be her father. The results of the paternity test was the last straw. Aimee publicly announced Sebastian's infidelity and requested a divorce. After Rosette came forward, the French media was dominated by women coming forward claiming to have had an affair with Aimee's husband, all of whom provided proof of their encounters. This destroyed Sebastian's reputation and Aimee was able to secure full custody of the couple's children, moving in with Pietro and Fleur at Maximoff Manor. Aimee would later admit that she was happy Rosette came forward, for that she had finally found the courage to file for a long overdue divorce. After the divorce, Aimee cut all ties with Sebastian and the Rousavall family in general. Aimee's ex-husband unsuccessfully attempted to sue Aimee for custody of her children, but was soundly defeated with help from Pietro's lawyer. Pietro Maximoff Pietro and Aimee have known each other for as long as he has known Fleur. Because Aimee and Fleur were best friends and were seldom seen apart, Pietro would typically speak to both of them when he approached Fleur. Aimee was a target of much of Pietro's flirting, which caused Fleur to be quite jealous. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Pure-bloods Category:French people Category:Beauxbatons students Category:Married individuals Category:1976 births